Teachers have found learning aids beneficial to introduce, teach, and reinforce concepts and facts in all subjects. Conventional learning aids are available in a myriad of types and kinds, from the traditional math fact flash cards to hands-on manipulative learning aids (“manipulatives”). It is well known by those skilled in the art that learning is promoted by beginning at a concrete level, such as with concrete manipulative objects, and then moving to an abstract level, such as using numerals on paper to represent the concrete objects.
Manipulatives are particularly effective in helping a student understand mathematic concepts, such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, geometry, etc. By providing a manipulative, the teacher can allow the student to move from the concrete experience of investigating the manipulative to the abstract concept being taught that is represented by numerals written on paper. These math manipulatives include, for example, interlocking units to form rods, colored rods of varying lengths, base ten blocks, abacus, and the like. However, not all students find it easy to move from the concrete to the abstract. The semi-concrete or demi-concrete learning aid of the present invention advantageously supplies a tactile bridge from the concrete to the abstract. Though strictly pictorial and two-dimensional learning aids are available (for example, a two-dimensional printed picture of a learning aid supplied to the student or a sketch by the student of a learning aid), these have no tactile aspect. Thus these are limited in usability for sighted students and unusable for visually handicapped students.
Also, storage of all of the manipulatives that a teacher finds useful is a challenge. While the manipulatives assist the student in learning, they are by their very three-dimensional nature cumbersome to store, to maintain, to distribute to students, to collect from students, and to send home with students. The learning aid of the current invention serves the purpose of a manipulative, yet is easier to store, maintain, distribute, collect, and transport.
Another challenge for teachers is teaching blind and visually-impaired students. Much of the learning for these students occurs through touch, yet the number and types of learning aids that are available and suitable for visually-impaired students is limited. The BANA Tactile Graphic Guidelines (the official North American reference jointly compiled under the authority of the Braille Authority of North America and the Canadian Braille Authority, L'autorité Canadienne Du Braille) lists single-sided tactile learning aids for visually-impaired students along with Braille learning aids.
Costly braille embossers (using specialized Braille paper) can emboss Braille (raised dot characters in a two vertical column, 6-dot cell layout) on one or both sides of the paper. Two-sided Braille embossing is called “interpoint” as the points on the front side of the paper are placed in between the points on the back side so they do not overlap and are never aligned. Braille embossing may also produce dots of varying heights—thus providing a dotted graphic formed of raised dots that can be felt by passing the fingers over it.
Tactile prints of graphic images may also be formed by machines that make raised line drawings on special capsule or swell paper. Image makers can draw, print, or photocopy graphics onto the swell paper. Heat causes the lines to swell, producing a tactile graphic on the front of the paper, allowing the graphic to then be felt with the fingers.
Additionally, the incidence and/or recognition of autism spectrum disorders (ASD) are increasing in the world today. It has been shown that students with ASD are more involved and learn more easily with learning aids that encompass using their senses. It would be advantageous to provide suitable tactile learning aids for students with ASD.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a double-sided, front-to-back aligned tactile learning aid that meets the need for a sturdy, easy-to-store, semi-concrete manipulative usable for teaching math and other subjects, while enhancing learning for sighted students, visually-impaired students, and students with ASD.